1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converter apparatus applied to a wind power generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a wind power generation system, a reactive power compensation apparatus such as a static var compensator (SVC) or static synchronous compensator (STATCOM) is provided for stabilization of a system voltage.
Further, a wind power generation facility that controls reactive power by means of an inverter and reactive power compensation apparatus capable of controlling reactive power is disclosed (see, Jpn Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-78896).
However, installation of the reactive power compensation apparatus increases the cost of the wind power generation system. Further, a large amount of wind power generation systems are recently introduced and a reduction in the power system stability at the system voltage lowering time are feared. Therefore, it is required for the wind power generation system to have a function of maintaining the system voltage over a wide voltage range. However, normal reactive power control in the conventional wind power generation system is not sufficient as control for stabilizing the system voltage.